In recent years, TVs have become popular which support high dynamic range video signals (hereinafter, HDR video signal). In HDR standards, there are plural standards that include an absolute luminance scheme (including a PQ scheme or the like) and a relative luminance scheme (including an HLG scheme or the like) as a luminance scheme.
As a literature that discloses techniques related to the HDR video signal, for example, PTL 1 is raised. PTL 1 discloses an image processing device that may transmit and receive or display a high dynamic range image. The image processing device transfers luminance conversion information for converting HDR contents into SDR contents or differential information as metadata of contents.